Пи-Ар Майки Саймона
by Chito-Grito
Summary: Майки хочет славы... как всегда. Только варианты ой е...


- Эй, Гонард! - крикнул Майки, прибежав со своей комнаты, - гляди, когда тянешь шорты на себе обеими руками, в разные стороны и резко их отпускаешь, руки начинают сами по себе подниматься! Круто да? Я почти маг!

Гонард ничего не ответил, только задумчиво сидел и думал. Гонард умеет думать?

- Э-эй, Гонард, ты слышишь меня? - спросил Майки, махая рукой перед его глазами.

Гонард все сидел также.

Затем Саймон заметил в тарелке Гонарда, какую-то замороженную жидкость и спросил:

- А что это в тарелке?

- Ах это, просто мой суп остыл. И я вот думаю ... почему это трехцветные зубные пасты, не смешиваются внутри тюбика? - заговорил он опять своим, весьма не серьезным голосом.

- И вправду, я тоже всегда думаю, для чего люди делают блины плоскими? Земля же круглая... - добавил Майки.

Стук дверь.

- Да-а? - спросил Майки, делая интонацию, как у пожилой леди.

Но дверь внезапно сама отлетела из-за громкого и яростного крика Лили.

- ГДЕ МОЯ ЗАКОЛКААА? - крикнула блондинка, вся красная от злости.

Майки тоже отлетел и ударился об стену. Затем пытаясь подняться, он еле ответил:

- Лии-ли, он-на же у тебя на голове-е...

- Ой, и вправду, вот она, а я все Токио разгромила ... но теперь все в порядке, спасибо, я пойду, хи хи... - Лили нервно улыбаясь из-за ее неловкости, побежала назад.

Из окна с улицы был слышен, как люди крикнули:

- Ура, она наконец нашла эту заколку! Можно жить дальше, господа!

(^_^ Dancing sushi °O° :3 *.*)

- Слышишь Гонард, я заметил, что рейтинг моей популярности немного падает. Нужно придумать какой-нибудь пиар! - сказал Майки, после сьемок "Ли-ли Му".

"Немного падает рейтинг" - это он имел ввиду такие эпизоды, к примеру как один из них, был таков:

Майки заходит в магазин и просит у продавца дать ему селедки. Но продавец дает ему шпроты.

- Нет, я просил селедку! - сказал Майки.

- Какая разница, это тоже рыба! - ответил продавец и paзлегся на своем месте, решая судоку.

- Не разговаривайте со мной как с простыми людьми, я же звезда! - напомнил Майки.

- Ну, а это рыба, - повторил продавец.

- Вы что меня не узнаете? Я Майки Саймон!

- А-а, припоминаю что-то, но ты уже мало светишься парень, поэтому БЕРИ ЭТУ РЫБУ И УХОДИ НАКОНЕЦ! - продавец швырнул на него свое судоку.

Парень с опущенной головой вышел из магазина, но был грустный, только потому, что вышел все таки со шпротами.

- Да хоть сколько себя пиарь, все равно ты не станешь популярнее! - добавила Лили.

- Но ведь мы придумывали обычные и не сенсационные "PR"-ы, а что если я стану на время ... гомосексуалистом?

- Что?! - Гуано от шока нечаянно свалился назад.

Гонард подавился своим сэндвичем. У Лили также от удивления расширились глаза. А Митсуки только тихо сказала:

- Ради Майки, я готова сменить даже пол.

Все сразу yставились на нее.

- Я что это сказала в слух? - спросила девушка покраснев, - то есть, э-э, не надо Майки, ни к чему это хорошему не приведет!

- Митсуки права Майки! Ты уверен в том что делаешь? - спросил Гуано.

- А что в этом такого? Просто дам какой-нибудь намек журналистам и потом начнется шум, все будут спорить гей я или нет! Вот так и поднимется рейтинг.

- Майки, ты спятил! А если твои фанаты только отвернутся от тебя? - спросила Лили.

- Ничего, если пойдет все плохо, я стану обратно нормальным!

- Но Майки, это тебе не игрушка! - предупредил Гуано, затем взял какую-то детскую игрушку и показывая ее Майки, сказал:

- Вот это вот игрушка, а то что ты сейчас хочешь затеять, это тебе не игрушкa!

- Да ладно Вам. Думаю все же Озу не будет против.

- На счет чего я не буду против? - появился Озу.

- Я хочу стать гомосексуалистом, чтобы поднять рейтинг популярности!

- Что?! Нет, я категорически против! Это же гомосексуализм! Это уже давно никого не удивляет! Ты станешь лучше зоофилом, Майки! Это гораздо интереснее, - внезапно ответил Озу.

- Что?!

- Да, именно это и поднимет тебе рейтинг!

- Ради Майки, я готова стать обезьянкой... - опять внезапно проговорилась вслух Митсуки, - ой, опять вслух? Э-э, то есть, я не купалась целый месяц и я пойду приму душ... - Митсуки скорей убежала от них.

- И кого же я должен любить? Гуано? - спросил Майки, сложив руки на груди.

- Неееет, я боюсь отношенииий! - запаниковал Гуано и спрятался за коробки.

- Может ему стать лесби? - тупо произнес Гонард.

- Пусть он станет вегетарианцем! - предложила Лили.

- НЕТ! ПРОШУ! КЕМ УГОДНО, НО ТОЛЬКО НЕ ВЕГЕТАРИАНЕЦ! - взмолился Майки на коленях.

- Оператором! Оператором! - кричал оператор.

- Нет, лучше покемоном! - добавил Гуано.

- Так, прекратите! - крикнул Озу.

- Да, прекращаем! - сказал Подлиза.

- Итак, Майки, придумаем какую-нибудь сенсацию, давай сделаем так, что ты...

- Коммуниииист! - Подлиза перебил Озу.

- Нет Подлиза! Мы придумаем, что Майки ...

- Фашист? - добавила Лили, приподняв бровь.

- Нет! Майки будет ... - Озу сделал паузу, чтобы всеx заинтриговать.

- Ну...кем? - спросил Майки с интересом.

И Озу внезапно стоя засыпает.

- ААА! ОЗУ! ПРОСНИТЕСЬ! - крикнул Майки.

- А? Что? Ой, я что уснул? В последнее время себя не узнаю...часто стал засыпать стоя, как лошадь...так о чем я?

- Кем я буду, чтобы распиарить себя?

- Ах это, ты станешь Майки, сниматься в главных ролях сериала "Ли-ли му"!

- Крууутооо! ... Стойте, но я ведь итак уже снимаюсь в Ли-ли му!

- Тогда ничем помочь не могу ... ладно, идем Подлиза, нам надо еще сходить на рыбалку и купить рыб.

- Мы идем с Озу на рыбалку, покупать у рыбаков рыб! - повторил Подлиза и пошел за Озу.

(^_^ Dansing sushi °O° :3 *.*)

Майки разгуливался по улицам Токио и внезапно его сбивает машина.

- Ау, моя нога... - стонал Майки от боли.

Японец вышел из машины и хотел помочь пострадавшему.

- Ой, простите меня ... знал я, что не стоит садить на время за руль своего трехлетнего сына, как предчувствовал! Я Вам сейчас помогу!

- Нет, стойте! Это же огромная сенсация! Майки Саймона сбил автомобиль! Сфотографируйте меня скорей! И я не подам на Вас в суд, все будут думать: "какой он добродушный Майки...бедняжка Майки жертва и не винит никого..." и поднимется рейтинг!

- Э-э, ладно... - незнакомец сфотографировал позирующего ему Майки на телефон и перекачал ему.

- Спасибо! - Саймон прощаясь, помахал рукой уехавшему автомобилю.

- Вот дибил... - проговорил незнакомый человек, когда у самого за рулем, все еще сидел его трехлетний сын.

- Э-э, как мне теперь дойти до Лилиму Тауерс или больницу? О, у меня же есть свисток братков! - вспомнил парень и свистнул в свисток.

Через секунду братки ... прошу прощения, "братки - на века, тссссс" едут на своих мотоциклах.

- Привет Майки, тебе нужна помощь?

- Да, меня сбил автомобиль, отвезите меня в больницу, пожалуйста!

- Без проблем, только мест для тебя нету, придется довезти тебя в детской коляске, я в нем лежал, когда был маленький.

- В коляске?

- Да, в моей коляске, что ты имеешь против?

- Э-э, ничего! С удовольствием!

Итак "Братки - на века, тсссс" и Майки Саймон, весело поехали вместе. Но пиар Майки, в конце концов, так и не удался, и ему все же опять дали шпроты...


End file.
